Once Upon a Heart
by Volixagarde
Summary: Set after the end of season 4 (the one with Elsa) and during Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories. When Namine, Larxene, and Marluxia show up on the beach only hours after Mr. Gold was expelled, confusion ensues. How did they get there? Where are the other organization members?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to my strange new fic... Enjoy.**

Epilogue

Mr. Gold had just been kicked out of Storybrooke, and was walking down the lonely road away. He had just been exposed for being the monster that he was, one who lied and deceived.

He held his cane in one hand, using it to walk, and a mysterious charm that had showed up in his shop just hours before he was expelled in the other. He stopped to examine it again, turning it over and over for clues.

The charm was in the shape of a star, golden and light as a feather. It almost resembled a mythical fruit from a mythical land of light, a fruit that if two people shared, their fates would be intertwined forever.

_Oh, what if such a fruit existed! _Mr. Gold thought to himself. _Then I could be with my Belle._

Little did he know, there was a girl lying on the beach wishing she had never made that charm to begin with.

Chapter 1

"Mungh," Namine moaned as she rolled over on the sand. She sat up suddenly. Sand! Had she escaped?

"Get up," A coldy familiar voice said, pulling Namine up by the back of her dress.

"How did we get here?" Another, more feminine voice said. "Did the witch bring us?"

Namine knew they were talking about her. No, she had not escaped at all.

"Do you really think this sort of spell is within her power?" Marluxia sighed, shaking Namine like a doll.

"True," Larxene smirked.

"Where are we?" Namine moaned, opening her eyes. She was on a beach, but not a tropical one. One that felt... cold.

"That's what we're trying to figure out!" Larxene shout frustratedly.

"Is this perhaps one of Sora's memories?" Marluxia asked, nearly whispering in Namine's ear. Namine shuddered.

"No," She said firmly. "Not part of him,"

"How strange," Marluxia dropped Namine on the ground.

"Hey, who are you?!" A woman's voice called out. The trio turned to see a blonde woman walking towards them on the beach.

"Umm, we seem to be lost," Marluxia said, putting on his calm face. "Can you point me and my sisters to the nearest town?"

Namine and Larxene looked at each other and made a face. Sisters? No way in Kingdom Hearts could that happen.

"This is it," The woman said, stopping a few feet away. "Need me to take you to the Mayor's office or something?"

"That would be splendid," Marluxia grinned.

"Follow me. By the way, I'm Emma," The woman said, motioning for them to come forward as she turned away. "How about you guys?"

"I'm Marluxia, and the taller one's Larxene, and the tiny one is Namine, "Marluxia explained as they all followed her.

"Great," Emma said, climbing up the hill and stepping onto the road.

The four of them walked through the town, the three newcomers getting stared at.

_What a strange world. _Namine thought to herself. She had never seen buildings and lights and vehicles quite like this. Actually, aside from the slight memories from Sora, she hadn't seen anything at all.

"What are these things?" Larxene asked rudely, skimming her hand along the cool metal hood of a car. "What do they do?"

"That's a car, Larxene," Emma said. "It helps you get around faster. I take it you three aren't from this world, are you?"

"No, not really," Marluxia mused, looking around.

"Enchanted forest, then?" Emma asked. "Or somewhere like Arendell,"

"We're from a place called Castle Oblivion," Marluxia said.

"Sounds gloomy," Emma said.

"It's really not," Marluxia smiled.

"Kind of lonely, though," Namine muttered.

Larxene gave her a subtle shove.

"It's big and we don't really have many visitors," Namine finished.

"Do you guys have electricity there?" Emma asked.

"Hell yeah we do," Larxene laughed, summoning a small ball of electricity in her palm.

"Larxene," Marluxia said, subtly scolding her as people stared.

"Well, that answers my next question," Emma said. "You guys do have magic,"

The four of them walked until the reached a large mansion.

"This is the Mayor's house," Emma said, knocking on the door. The door opened, revealing a brunette boy about Namine's age.

"Oh, hey mom," The boy said. He peered out at the trio of newcomers and asked "Who are they?"

"I found them on the beach. Can I talk to Regina?" Emma asked the boy.

"Oh, sure," the boy said. He opened the door wider, and they all went inside.

"Wow, this place is nice," Marluxia said, looking around at the perfectly designed contrast between black and white. Namine secretly agreed, but said nothing.

"Hey, mom!" the boy said, opening another door.

"Two moms?" Larxene scoffed.

"It's very complicated. But not, like, gay or anything," Emma said hurriedly.

"Henry!" A woman said, opening the door and hugging him.

"Hey, Regina," Emma said.

"Hello," Regina said. She looked over at the three strangers. "Who are they?"

"Found them on the beach," Emma sighed. "We were hoping you could help them,"

"Come in," Regina said warily. Newcomers straight after Mr. Gold's disappearance? Suspicious, to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot about this. Don't worry, I'll be working on this!**

Chapter 2

Namine sat in the corner of the room with the boy, Henry, while Marluxia and Larxene explained the situation. Well, fabricated it, but you get the idea.

"You see, the three of us, along with three other people, were adopted by this man Vexen at assorted parts of our lives," Marluxia said. "There's another side to our family, but they live elsewhere. He also very recently adopted two more children, but they are very, very unruly,"

"And where are they?" Regina asked, sitting in her chair and folding her arms. "The others and your father,"

"I have no clue. Last we saw the they were at Castle Oblivion with us," Marluxia said, stroking his chin. "They might have been transported here with us,"

"And this Castle Oblivion. Where and what is it?" Regina asked.

"Well, it's in its own little pocket dimension," Marluxia said. "And it's a large white castle that Vexen owns. It's actually quite nice, and it's interior has a similar feel to this very room,"

"Sounds lovely," Regina said.

"Do you know why your father adopted you guys?" Emma asked.

"Wow, what a rude question," Larxene sighed.

"I'm sure miss Emma didn't mean it that way, Larxene," Marluxia said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "And to answer your question, he adopted us because we all have special powers,"

"Powers?" Henry asked suddenly.

"Yes. Larxene here can control electricity, I use nature, even Vexen himself has a power. Ice,"

"What's Namine's?" Emma asked.

"She can manipulate memory," Marluxia explained.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"What?" Regina said as she answered. "Wait. Really? Someone's terrorizing citizens with fire?! I'll be right over,"

"Fire, you say," Larxene smirked.

"Sounds like it might be our brother Axel. He can be rather, err, scary at times," Marluxia said, scratching his neck. "We'll come with. Can Namine stay here with the boy?"

"Why can't I come?" Namine asked quietly.

"You don't have any sort of weapon. You'd be useless," Larxene said sharply.

"What she means is that we don't want you to get hurt. You may be powerful, but not in direct combat," Marluxia said, voice softer and more caring.

Namine nodded solemnly.

"It's okay. I'll stay with you," Henry said, touching her shoulder.

"Thanks," Namine said, blushing slightly. This boy, even though she'd only known him for a few minutes, had shown her more kindness than anyone she'd ever met. Emma had done this too.

"Henry, keep her safe," Regina said, grabbing her coat.

"Be back in a bit," Emma said as the four of them left, leaving Henry and Namine alone.

"So, umm, Namine, how old are you?" Henry asked.

"Umm, I'm not really sure. I was adopted when I was really young, and at home, age isn't overly important," Namine said, making sure to keep up the lie. She wanted to tell the truth, but decided to hold it back for now.

"Well, you look about my age, and I'm 14, so we'll say you're 14 too," Henry grinned.

"Okay. I'm 14,"

"So, do you go to school?" Henry asked.

"School? Well, Vexen taught me science along with my older brother Zexion, but other than that, not really,"

"Can you read?"

"Oh, yeah, I can. I knew the basics before I was adopted, and Zexion and Vexen helped with the rest,"

"Hey, school's going to start back up soon. Maybe you could join in?" Henry asked thoughtfully.

"I'd like that," Namine smiled.

"So, what do you do for fun?"

"Umm, I like to draw," Namine said.

"Really? Can you draw me?" Henry asked.

"Sure. Just give me a piece of paper and some crayons," Namine shrugged.

Henry got up and went to his room. He grabbed a notebook and some spare crayons he had kept, and then returned to Namine.

Namine took the notebook and crayons, studied Henry's face for a moment, and then started drawing.

"Wow, you're really good!" Henry said as he peered at her finished work.

"Oh, thanks," Namine said, cheeks flushing.

"Say, are you getting hungry?" Henry asked. "I'm sure mom wouldn't mind if we had something to eat,"

"Yes, please. Thank you,"

Meanwhile, the others were briskly walking to where the reports of a certain pyro had been spotted. Eventually, the found him scaring a few of the fairies/nuns with his magic.

"Axel!" Marluxia said, grabbing Axel's shoulder from behind.

Axel turned and grinned. "Marluxia, finally, someone I know!" Axel glanced over to the others. "I see you have the bitch, but where's the witch?"

"Your _sister," _ Marluxia said, trying to communicate with Axel through his eyes. "Is safe,"

"Oh, got it," Axel said, nodding, understanding what he meant. "And who are the others?"

"They are Emma and Regina, the town's sheriff and mayor, respectively," Marluxia said.

"Hello, Axel," Regina said, bowing slightly, "Welcome to Storybrooke,"

"Thank you, miss," Axel smirked, "Now tell me. Where can I sleep?"

"We'll work something out," Regina said, trying not to snap at the rude newcomer.

"You see, you're making her uncomfortable," Marluxia said. "Sorry. He's rather, err, how should I say this, disrespectful at times,"

"He has a point though," Larxene smirked. "I mean, where are we going to stay?"

"She's like that too," Marluxia sighed.

"Well, let's go back to my office where we can work this whole mess out," Regina said, turning around.


End file.
